Reflections
by rcf1989
Summary: McMurphy finally takes a full 3 day off weekend to Da Nang, to spend her birthday alone, but in the way she meets with KC who changes her plans... Drastically.


She woke up feeling already a killer headache, the hangover hitting her harder than usual; she thought she drunk too much the previous night yet she didn't taste alcohol in her mouth nor smell it in her breath. However, she felt the contact of something soft against her skin... It felt like sheets... Satin sheets... 'Wait, am I naked?' She thought to herself, trying to remember even harder, what happened the previous night but it seemed useless. As if that wasn't enough, slowly she felt a hand now resting on her hip, so carefully she laid hers over it and noticed it seemed to belong to a woman and that made her freak out inside. 'Did I sleep with a woman?' She was thinking now, knowing if someone found out about it her reputation would be gone, and her parents ashamed of her.

Some minutes later, she felt the other woman getting closer to her and moving her hand around her bare stomach until her arm was fully around her waist; then, said woman also kissed her bare shoulder and whispered 'Good morning' in a sweet yet sexy voice at the same time, and that made her shake inside. It couldn't be her, she couldn't have done that... And even with her! That had to be a nightmare.

A few more minutes passed and she couldn't even say a word yet, so the other woman spoke again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly again.

'It can't be her.' She thought again but deep inside she knew it was true. "KC?" She finally dared to ask.

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?"

"God, Colleen! Of course it's me!"

McMurphy then sighed yet she didn't dare to move yet. "What happened yesterday?" she finally managed to ask.

"You can't remember it? Nothing?" Asked now KC curious.

"I... I'm not sure... Did we...? You know..."

"Well, I'm naked... You're naked... And we're in the same bed."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Asked KC a little confused.

"Why did you make me do it?"

"Make you do it? You were the one jumping my bones!"

"You're lying!"

"Sweetheart, you know I'm not. If you don't want to accept it then fine, you're just... A prude nurse."

McMurphy then turned around to face KC. "No, I am not!" She exclaimed, looking into her blue eyes... Melting inside and at the same time scared of that feeling, also hoping KC wouldn't notice.

"You know you are, Colleen."

McMurphy shook her head and closed her eyes, 'Why everyone thinks I'm just a prune girl?' she thought as she noticed KC's hand caressing softly her cheek.

"Then prove me you're not."

McMurphy opened up her eyes and again felt like she was melting inside, and all because KC was just being sweet with her. "How?" She asked in a whisper.

KC was silent for a few minutes until she spoke again. "Let me help you..."

Slowly, McMurphy felt KC's fingers tracing circles in her back and she smiled as she felt the fingers, later the palm, going up following her spine making her shiver and by some kind of force she got closer to KC when her hand was already caressing the back of her neck. McMurphy was clearly enjoying the feeling and didn't pull away from KC's touch, even when she dared to rub her hand softly over her breasts or went down her stomach and then went back to her hip, just where it originally was. As KC stopped, McMurphy pouted as she loved feeling her soft hand caressing her skin, something she didn't feel for a while and that never had felt so good.

KC smiled. "Well, well, someone was right saying she was not that way anymore."

McMurphy smiled back at her. "I told you so... But I can't still remember what happened last night..."

"I guess I'll have to help you again." Said KC and leaned in, kissing softly her on and off friend and now lover.

McMurphy surprised herself smiling and kissing her back the same way, and even moving closer to her until their bodies touched and pulling each closer to the other as their wrapped their arms around each others waist. This, of course, made them deep the kiss and devour their lips and mouths.

A few minutes later, McMurphy broke gently the kiss and looked into KC's piercing blue eyes, and asked what had been in her mind for a while.

"Did I get drunk last night?" She asked, afraid of the possible answer.

"No, we just had red wine for dinner."

"We had dinner together!?" Asked McMurphy, not believing what she just heard.

"Yes, in the same table so it qualifies as having dinner together." Explained KC.

"Are you sure I didn't drink anything else?"

"God Colleen! I kept an eye on you since we arrived here and after dinner you wanted to get drunk but I dragged you out of the restaurant and the bar too."

The brunette smiled at her, thinking why she was being so nice with her. Did she really mean she want to help to overcome her alcoholism?

"Why did you do it?" Asked finally McMurphy.

"Well, you said you really trust me when I promise something and I promised I'd help you... And after knowing what you wanted to do too, I couldn't let you do it drunk!"

"WHAT?" She asked, feeling her cheeks were blushing pretty fast.

"Let's just say you hinted a lot of things while we were having dinner. Who knew you'd be like the day before your birthday?"

McMurphy swallowed. It was her birthday and there she was, in bed with KC, knowing she didn't let her get drunk the previous night, loving being so close to her, her soft and gentle touch, her sweet lips...

'Wait, why am I thinking that? Colleen that's not right! Look at you, you're everything your mother was against! This is not right, is totally wrong. You're a sinner now... But a great way to be it... Wait scratch that, I didn't think that! Or did I? God, I know it's wrong but it feels just so right! And that kiss... What I wouldn't give to taste her lips again...'

"Earth calling Colleen, anybody there?" Asked KC, even moving her hand in front of McMurphy's eyes trying to get a response from her.

"Oh.. Uh... Yes. What?" Said the nurse, as the redhead made her leave her thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"I was... Just thinking..."

"And you can't remember anything yet?"

McMurphy sighed. "No, well yes how I left and when I arrived here..."

"Well that's start, tell me what you remember and I'll fill the blanks if it's necessary." Said KC and then listened to McMurphy as she told what she remembered...

_Flashback, a day earlier...._

Lieutenant Colleen McMurphy, serving in China Beach as war nurse finally got the rest she wished for. 3 full days out of duty, and although her friends told her not to leave as that weekend was her birthday she told them all she really needed a weekend for herself and that the next one they could do their annual not so surprising birthday party and games. None of them believed her after she swore and promised she wouldn't complain if they wanted to dress her up for the day, even if she had to do her rounds.

As she took her luggage and walked to where the helicopter was waiting, she saw KC and wondered what she was doing there, but not for long as KC and a trip to Da Nang always meant business. So after saying a brief 'hi', McMurphy got into the helicopter and KC followed her.

As the helicopter took off, McMurphy was only hoping for KC to be civilised and not have an argument during their trip...

"So, McMurphy, what brings you to Da Nang this time?" Asked the redhead.

McMurphy sighed, knowing it was either answering or getting a 3rd grade from KC. "A full 3 day weekend off. I don't return until Monday and no matter how many emergencies they get, I'm not going back."

"Wow that's something I never thought I'd hear you say..."

"Give me a break! I've been waiting for this three days for over 6 months! I spent most of what I had saved on this."

"Oh I can make sure you enjoy these three days." Said KC with a smirk.

"KC, I just want to be alone. I haven't had time along in ages and I need it."

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you don't wanna have some fun?"

"KC don't you understand the meaning of 'I want to be alone'?" Asked McMurphy a little irritated.

"Yes but I don't understand why do you want to be alone in your birthday."

"How do you know...?"

"I planned your party last year remember? Oh no, you got drunk again."

"Karen Charlene Koloski!!" Exclaimed McMurphy now a little upset with her for reminding her that.

"That's my name. And yes you got drunk, no matter how much we all tried not to stop you, you left and the following day we found you a little passed out."

"KC, I just wanna have a peaceful trip and a lovely time on my own in Da Nang so just shup up and leave me alone as soon as the helicopter lands."

"Fine! But you know, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Said the redhead and winked.

"No, I wouldn't do anything you'd do." Snapped McMurphy.

After that neither of them looked at the other nor said a word. The tension was pretty obvious between them but thankfully after a while they arrived. As they landed, McMurphy grabbed her suitcase and tried to leave but KC stopped her.

"Look, just have a good time these days and happy birthday..."

"Thanks and you... Just well do whatever you have to do."

"I don't have business to do this weekend, so if you want and stop being so stubborn wanting to be alone, tomorrow we can meet to have a drink and celebrate your day. I stay in the same hotel I usually..."

"Well I'm in that hotel too so if I want to see you, I'll ask for your room." Said McMurphy and walked away.

About 20 minutes later, McMurphy was already in the hotel. She checked in and walked to her room, but this time she booked the best they had in the hotel. After all, if she was going to spend her weekend there, she had to do it right. As soon as she was in her room, she loved it and such a big bed! Just want she wanted, a huge bed to lay in and be really comfortable. When she was about to leave, she heard the door of the bathroom opening and she couldn't believe her eyes...

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"In your room? What are you doing in mine McMurphy?"

"KC, don't piss me off even more and get out of my room."

"I'm afraid we're going to have roomates because I have the key to the room too and I booked it last week."

"And I booked it 2 weeks ago!"

"And the hotel is full... And you won't like to leave your beloved KC without a room, do you?" Asked the redhead waking to her on and off friend, looking deep into her eyes.

McMurphy sighed harshly. "Fine! But the left side of the bed is mine. And don't you dare to bring someone here or I kick you out of the room."

"As my Lieutenant commands." Said KC, whispering something only to herself and passed by McMurphy, touching her lower back for a few seconds before she left the room.

McMurphy raised an eyebrow as she felt KC's hand yet sighed as she left, closing the door behind her. As it was still early for dinner, she walked to the bathroom for a relaxing bath and to her surprise it seemed KC had already picked something for her, leaving a note as well:

_I know you better than what you give me credit for, so I know you wanted to have a bath after the trip and so that's why I just left you alone. _

_I chose lavanda because I remember the day you told me the smell helps you to relax._

_Enjoy your bath,_

_KC._

McMurphy smiled as she finished reading the note. 'Isn't she thoughtful?' She thought to herself and checked the bath was ready and the water just perfect for her, so she undressed and got in the tub.

About half an hour later, McMurphy got out of the tub as the water was getting cold, she relaxed enough and she was also a little hungry already. So after drying herself, she got dressed again, took her handbag and made her way downstairs to the restaurant. As she arrived, she was guided to her table yet there seemed to be a little misunderstanding...

"Excuse me but why is someone else in my table?" Asked McMurphy trying to be polite.

"Oh the lady said you knew she's joining you for dinner." Answered the waiter.

"Lady?!"

"Well yes, it's a woman..."

"With blue eyes, red hair and my like tall as me?"

"Yes, exactly..."

"KC, you're done!" Whispered McMurphy to herself and walked to their now table. "What the hell are you doing in MY table?"

"Why hello to you, Colleen." Said KC a little bitter.

"Answer. My. Question."

"At least I hope you enjoyed your bath."

"Yes, I did and thank you, yet answer the question!" Said McMurphy, once more knowing KC was getting in her nervers.

"Do I really have to?"

"Well yes, because like I didn't have enough having you now as roommate..."

KC sighed. "Colleen... Can't we just try to get on well? I'm not asking to be friends, just get on well with each other and have a good time."

"Do you really want that?" Asked McMurphy as she moved to the empty chair in front of KC.

"Colleen I know you trust me more than anyone in that base and I trust you more than anyone else in that base of hell so I think we'd do each other a favour if we get on well at least..."

McMurphy nodded and smiled. "Maybe this weekend can be the start of... Something new..."

"Oh it will..." Said KC smirking.

"Hey why did you smirk now?" Asked McMurphy, as she knew whenever KC did that she had something bad in mind.

"Well our wine just arrived! I ordered your favourite... After all, you're the birthday girl."

"Why thank you. If I didn't know you I'd think you're just this nice to set me up, persuade me to sleep with you after I'm drunk and then torture me with it for years whenever you need a favour."

KC laughed. "Well believe me when I say I just want to be nice, and I'm not going to let you get drunk. If I promised I'd help you with your alcoholism then I will."

As they got their wine, KC poured some into their glasses and toasted in McMurphy's honour before each took a sip from their glasses. Afterwards they ordered their meal and talked and laughed for sometime, even after they got what they ordered it was the same. Before they got their second course, the first bottle of wine was empty so they ordered another one.

"Oh god, I shouldn't drink that much..." Said McMurphy.

"Colleen, calm down, I'm keeping an eye on you. You're not even tipsy." Said KC trying to calm her down.

"You sure?"

"Yes, so trust in me. When I see you're going beyond tipsy I won't let you drink anything else."

McMurphy smiled, still not believing how KC could be so caring... And even with her! Yet her smile started to fade slowly as she felt KC's... Foot? Was THAT her foot rubbing softly her leg? And already going up to her knee and... Further?

"KC, what the hell you think you're doing?!" Asked McMurphy almost in a whisper.

"Oh don't tell me you don't like that Colleen."

"I d... I thought we agreed of being nice and getting on well."

"And that's what I'm doing."

"And that includes your foot between my thighs?"

"Why yes, you just need some more... Human touch."

"KC I just get THAT when I want and right now..."

"Colleen you know I know everything that happens in China Beach and you haven't fucked anyone in months."

"Maybe you don't know it all..." Said the nurse, trying to sound convincent.

"Don't lie Colleen. Just relax and enjoy..." Said KC and winked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." She said and got up.

As McMurphy tried to walk away, KC grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to her making her sit in her lap and kissed her deeply. McMurphy's first intention was pulling back and slapping KC across the face, walking up to their room and throw away her things so she could not spend the weekend with her, yet she found herself unable to follow her thoughts. Maybe it was the little wine she took, because KC was holding her wrist or because her mind started to spin and her heart beating faster than it ever did and she finally ended up returning the kiss as deep as she got it, pressing herself to KC as she released her wrists and cupped her face as they kissed.

As they finally pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes and found something new: the lust and desire they craved for each other since the first time they set their eyes in each other. A hooker and a nurse, a little unconventional but crazier things the Earth, and especially Vietnam has seen. And clearly China Beach was not the right place to let it happen, but as long as nobody found out there would not be a problem.

"That's what you should have done when I freaked out in our room." Whispered McMurphy, still close to KC.

"Well now I know what to do each time you freak out."

"Yes but better make me freak out in private... I don't want to lose my job..." Said McMurphy and then realized what could happen.

"Hey, I owe a few favors so I could always save your eyes from getting fired." Said KC looking into the nurse's hazel eyes.

"I know but I don't want to be like that, hanging my job like that and you saving it all the time..."

"Maybe only once a year could be fun... What about new year's eve?"

"Are you saying you want to be my date?" Asked McMurphy a little shocked.

"From now on... Yes; and just who wants a general when I can get the sweetest and hottest nurse to take care of me in private?"

That made McMurphy giggle like a teenager. "I like this sweet side of yours KC... And if you insist, because I do, you're my date for all the new year eve's dinners... Great way to end a year and start a new one." She said and leaned in to kiss her softly this time.

KC returned the kiss the same way yet she had to break the kiss sooner than she thought as their second course was already served. McMurphy got up and waked back to her seat in front of KC and enjoyed the new dish, drinking more wine and... Again KC's foot between her thighs, moving further and caressing her skin along the away until she felt it rubbing her core, and although McMurphy didn't want to it was making her hot.

"Is it just me or is getting hot here?" She asked before she took a sip of her glass of wine.

"I think it's a mix of both... But we can fix that soon."

"How?"

"Well the speed will depend on if you want desert or not..."

"Can't I get some cake for dinner?" Asked McMurphy with a pout.

KC smiled. "Yes, have your cake."

McMurphy smiled back at her and ordered her desert as they were done with the second course and shortly after she got the slice of chocolate she wanted. And it didn't take her more than five minutes to eat it and empty her glass of red wine.

They paid for their dinner, in fact it was KC the one who paid as she said to McMurphy 'I want to treat you like a queen this weekend'. The nurse wanted to have a few drinks more but...

"Oh no, oh hell no! Colleen I'm not gonna let you drink anything else. You're already getting tipsy."

"And? We're here to have fun!"

"Yes, but I don't want to have drunk sex this weekend with you." Whispered KC into the brunette's ear.

And as she heard it, McMurphy's eyes widened. "You wann... With me?"

"You forgot our little conversation about being your date in New Year's Eve?"

"No but... I didn't think you..."

"I want it as much as you dear, I just need to look into your eyes to know it's true."

McMurphy looked into KC's eyes again and found the same look she had after their first kiss. She swallowed and took her hand, walking outside the restaurant and heading to the elevator. As they walked inside and pressed the bottom of their floor, the doors closed and McMurphy pressed KC against one of the walls, pinned her arms at both sides of her head and kissed her hungrily.

KC was surprised as McMurphy seemed so... Receptive of her idea and without doubts she kissed her back the same way, only to be even more surprised when McMurphy pulled back.

"God I want you KC, I really do..." Said the nurse before she kissed her sweet lips again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as much as you made me quite hot when we had dinner."

"Then be ready for a pro taking you to heaven."

"Oh I am..." Said McMurphy as she pulled back.

The doors of the elevator opened as they reached the right floor, and it was now KC the one pulling McMurphy to get out and rushed into their room. She only had time to locked the door as she then felt KC's hands roaming her body. She laid her head back over her body, leaning it to one side to give her better access as one of her hands was making its way to the bottoms of her light blue dress... The dress she had to wear for official dinners and...

"I still remember the first day I saw you, wearing the gala uniform, this dress..." Whispered KC into her ear as she opened one of the bottoms.

"And you in that tight short red dress with golden linen too... And white heels..."

"Oh you remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget you? You looked so innocent that day but it didn't take me that much to find out you were far from it." Whispered McMurphy as a second bottom was opened.

"I have it here with me so I could wear it..."

"Sounds good but not now..." Said McMurphy and turned around to face KC.

They kissed and continued undressing each other. McMurphy's dress soon went to the floor and she undressed her black shoes, while also she had to help KC with her tight green dress. She unziped it and joined the floor with hers and to her lack of surprise, KC wasn't wearing underwear at all.

As they made their way to their huge bed, McMurphy was still wearing her underwear but not for long as when she reached the soft matress her panties were on the floor and her bra had just been ripped off her body. Who knew KC could be that way?!

"God Colleen, why do you hide yourself in scrubs, horrible and unfitting long green shirts and huge pants when you have this little perfect body?" Asked KC, mesmerized by her now lover's naked body.

"Maybe because when there's a goddess like you the rest of us can't do anything."

KC smiled and even blushed a little as McMurphy called her that way. "If you dressed properly, you'd have any man you wanted at your feet."

"And who wants a man when I can have you?" Said McMurphy with a confidence more common in KC, but she knew the wine she had for dinner was helping her.

"Mmmh... You're learning how to work with me." Said KC with a giggle and leaned down to kiss her.

Skin with skin, lip with lip, hand with hand... Conventional and unconventional, traditional and new, sinner and saint, good and bad, ying and yang. Two became one and one became two. Seconds... Minutes... Hours... Any of it mattered as while they were together it was like the time stopped and nothing in the world happened, like there was no war and so they were home, one without nightmares and the other without finding a way to survive in such a terrible place. But still, that was one of the things that made them be together in that night.

They could hear the people outside in the hotel or in the streets but it was like they were deaf to their voices, they only heard each other, had each other, held each other, lived for each other.

They whispered, moaned, screamed... Anything was possible in that unique night; it was the time to let their secret lust, passion, obssession and desire become alltogether one with them and be fulfilled.

At some point, they decided they needed to rest. The clock in the wall marked 2 am so not thinking twice KC got closer to McMurphy, putting the covers over them and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Happy birthday, Colleen."


End file.
